popculturewitchesandwizardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona Goode
Fiona Borgia Vandenheuvel Goode, commonly known as Fiona Goode, is a fictional character created for the third season of American Horror Story. She was developed by Ryan Murphy and Ben Falchuk and portrayed throughout the season by Jessica Lange. Fiona is the Supreme Witch of her generation and the mother of headmistress of Miss Robicheaux's Academy, Cordelia Foxx. Fiona yearns to be young and beautiful forever. Her obsession with vitality causes her to dig up an 180-year-old racist sociopath, Madame Delphine LaLaurie, to discover her secret to immortality. Fiona is narcissistic, ruthless and cold and has a enstranged relationship with her daughter. Being the Supreme, Fiona is blessed with power, health, beauty and wealth, but her status as the Supreme Witch begins to take host in one of the young girls in her coven, causing Fiona to develop cancers and begin to die. Fiona spends a majority of the season trying to find the next Supreme and kill her so she can maintain her status. Fiona, being the leader of the Salem witches, is a rival with Marie Laveau, who is the leader of the Voodoo tribe of New Orleans. Later on in the season, the groups call a truce when the witch hunters begin to attack. As the Supreme, Fiona embodies many powers, including a specific few known as the "Seven Wonders" which are only possessed by the Supreme herself. These gifts include telekinesis, pyrokinesis, concilium (mind control), vitalum vitalis, descensum, divination and transmutation (teleportation). Background Fiona became Supreme in 1971, after the death of Anna Leigh Leighton. She had an enstranged relationship with her daugher Cordelia for her entire life. She claimed that it was because she knew that Cordelia would one day take her place as the Supreme. Character progression After hearing of the murder of young witch Misty Day, Fiona returned to New Orleans to ensure that her coven was prepared to fight against witch hunters. She dug up a racist socialite, Madame Delphine LaLaurie in hopes to find out how she became immortal. In the meantime, Delpine posed as the maid of the academy. Meanwhile, Fiona found a likeliness in a young witch in the coven, Madison, whose powers began to increase rather quickly. Fiona was certain that she was dying of cancer and that Madison would take her place as the Supreme. To ensure that she would not be replaced, she slit Madison's throat. Later on in the season, Fiona began a relationship with The Axeman of New Orleans, whom had known Fiona her entire life, unbeknownst to her. Madison was later resurrected by Misty Day, who possessed the power to do so, and together, Madison, Misty, Cordelia and the other coven members Myrtle, Zoe, Queenie and Nan joined together to coerce Fiona into killing herself so the new Supreme could finally come into power. When the witch hunters attack, Fiona proposes to truce with Marie Laveau, the Voodoo Queen, however Marie laughingly rejects Fiona's offer. However, Marie later accpets Fiona's offering when a witch hunter guns her salon. Together, Fiona and Marie become good friends and use magic to shut down the witch hunters. Meanwhile, Marie finally reveals to Fiona her secret to immortality--a deal with a Voodoo deitiy, Papa Legba. Fiona summons Legba in hopes that he will take her soul in return for enternal youth, but he doe not take her up on the offer, claiming that Fiona "had no soul to give". As the season unwinds, Fiona formulates a plan to have the new Supreme revealed so she can kill her--she fakes her own death so the young witches will perform the Seven Wonders. Cordelia is the only one capable of performing all Seven Wonders and is in turn crowned the new Supreme. Fiona returns in hopes of killing the witch, but cannot bring herself to do so after finding out it is her own daughter. Fiona later dies in her daughter's arms from cancer and her soul is sent to be eternally tourmented in her own personal hell, where she is stuck in a small, odorous farmhouse with The Axeman, whom she revealed to have never loved, but only needed him as a pawn for her plan to find the new Supreme. Powers and abilities As the Supreme, Fiona embodies several magical powers, including the Seven Wonders: telekinesis, pyrokinesis, concilum, descensum, transmutation, vitalum vitalis and divination. She has also displayed the ability to drain the life forces of others and read thoughts. Death count Fiona has died a total number of '''1 '''time throughout the season. Category:Witches Category:Characters